Brotherly Blackmail
by Sincerely C
Summary: Goten finds a certain piece of paper that Gohan wanted hidden. As soon as Trunks is involved, blackmail is brought into play and Brotherly Love is no longer in Gohan's vocabulary. Some romance, Gohan/Videl.
1. The Paper

**This was originally a oneshot that I was creating for my collection of family oneshots I've named, Family Time, but it sort of evolved into this story, I hope you enjoy it. I do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

"Uh oh," said Gohan as he looked at his history test.

"What is it?" Videl asked curiously. He showed her the page and she flinched. "Yikes!" The big, red F on the paper seemed to stare right back at her.

"I know, I'm a dead man."

"How did this happen?"

"I was up really late last night with _you_ when I should have been studying," he replied, teasing her with fake anger. She pressed her lips to his in a long passionate kiss that he wasn't expecting. It seemed to last forever until a passing teacher told them to break it up.

"What was that for?" he asked as a big, goofy, grin spread across his face.

"I wanted to kiss you one last time before you died," she replied jokingly, his smile faded instantly, she loved ruining the moment for her boyfriend.

* * *

Gohan looked down on the city below him as he flew as slow as was possible on his way home, wondering if he should drop to the street now and beat his mom to the punch, or let her enjoy his death. The depressed teen felt a slight tug on his leg, and heard a giggle as he felt himself being pulled towards the ground. He looked down to see Videl with a bright smile on her face, pulling him closer and closer to the earth.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Making sure you have something nice to look back on when your life flashes before your eyes."

"You're a terrible person, ya know that?"

"That is a very mean thing to say to your girlfriend who simply wanted to make your day a little bit better," she replied with the puppy dog face that she knew got to him.

Ten minutes later, after several long and enjoyable kisses, Gohan set off to face his doom.

"Hi Gohan! How was school?"

"Good mom," he lied through his teeth.

Once he was in his room, he ran his fingers through his dark hair, feeling the rustle of it against his soft skin as he tried to come up with a way to keep the grade a secret. He wandered out of his room to train with his father.

"Gohan! Have you seen my Hercule action figure?" Goten entered the room that he and Gohan shared, finding it empty. "I need the action figure for when I sleep over at Trunks'," he murmured to himself, as if he were speaking to his older brother. The boy looked throughout the room, under his pillow, in his closet, on top of the desk, and in Gohan's backpack, where he found a far more interesting item than a simple action figure. As a sly grin appeared on the nine-year-old's face, he pocketed the item and continued the search.

Gohan returned to his room after a long afternoon of training, a huge dinner with his parents (Goten was already at Trunks'), and an hour-long conversation on the phone with Videl, Gohan was ready to do his homework and fall asleep. He looked through the backpack for his assignments when he noticed an extremely important paper missing. Gohan rocketed out of the room to the kitchen where he found his mother doing dishes.

"You didn't touch my backpack, did you mom?"

"No, why?" she asked, wondering if there was something he needed to tell her. Picking up on her suspicion, Gohan came up with a quick answer.

"It was just in a different spot from where I left it is all," he replied nervously. He returned to his room where he sat on the side of his bed, cradling his head in his hands. He knew that he was destroyed if his mother somehow were to find it.

Meanwhile, Goten sat in Trunks' huge room, pulling out the paper that Gohan so desperately wanted right then.

"Oh wow!" Trunks exclaimed with one look at the paper.

"I know!" Goten agreed, his brother was always so good at school.

"You know what you have to do with it don't ya?" Trunks asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"What?"

"Blackmail."


	2. Blackmail In Action

**I don't own any of these characters and I'm happy, because a nervous breakdown takes too long. I really find myself enjoying my writing, and even though I know it is extremely short compared to most writers' I still enjoy reading it myself. I hope that you enjoy it too. This story was meant to be centered on Gohan and Goten, but Videl is a pretty big factor in there as well. Thanks again. **

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes to see the sun peaking out from between the shutters. He allowed himself to take pleasure in the new day that could be his last. Finally deciding that he would make the most of his Saturday, the teenager rose from his bed, and began the process of dressing himself. Just as he finished getting his pants on, Videl tapped at his window, blushing when she found him shirtless and nearly fell out of the sky when he noticed her not only looking at him, but staring at his body as well. After pulling on a tomato colored t-shirt, that now matched Videl's face, he walked to the window and opened it up.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked teasingly.

"Shut up! I didn't even know you were changing, it's like noon," she replied in a huff.

"Well I definitely didn't notice you complaining when you saw me shirtless," he said, doing his best to aggravate her. It apparently worked, for she climbed in the window, and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt," he said shocked.

"Weakling," she replied, her face an inch away from his.

"I'm not a mmph…." She cupped his face with her gloved hands, and pressed her lips to his in the midst of his argument. She broke the kiss for only a second; looking deep into his eyes and retorted with,  
"Don't talk." He happily obliged due to the fact that he was far too absorbed in the taste of her lips, and the feel of them on his.

"Gohan it's twelve thirty in the afternoon, you need to get up and, Ahh!" ChiChi had walked in on the two, and found the both of them wide-eyed and red faced as they stared back at her. "Uh, I need you to go pick up Goten from Trunks' house, you can take Videl with you," she said, looking at her feet and not making eye contact with either of them as she turned and left the room.

"That was awkward," Videl thought out loud.

"More like terrifying," replied Gohan. And with that, the two took to the sky to go pick up Goten.

* * *

"But Gohan, I don't want to go!" Goten whined at his big brother's feet.

"I don't care, mom wants you back at the house." Vegeta walked inside to see Goten begging his big brother to let him stay.

"Oh, your taking that one back? Why don't you take the other one too, he's been getting on my nerves." Bulma and Gohan glared at him for two different reasons

"Vegeta! Don't talk about our son like that!" Bulma yelled at him from across the room. '_Great now he's gonna beg me to let Trunks come over,' _Gohan thought to himself. A large smile spread across Goten's face, "Can Trunks…"

"No!" Goten's smile vanished, and he thought about what Trunks had told him.

_"What's blackmail?" Goten asked, confused._

_"It's where you take something a person doesn't want anyone to know, and you make them do whatever you want or else you tell everyone the secret."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Okay, pretend I broke your toy." Trunks replied in frustration, trying to speak slowly for his friend._

_"You broke my toy!" Goten yelled out._

_"No I didn't! Okay bad example. Gohan doesn't want your mom finding out about the grade right?"_

_"Yup."_

_"So if you want him to do something and he says no, you tell him that you'll tell your mom, and then he'll give you what you want."_

_"That sounds kind of mean." Goten said to Trunks with a frown on his face._

_"So what if it is. You can make Gohan do whatever you want."_

_"I don't know."_

_"You could make him buy you toys."_

_"Yay!"_

Goten felt this was a good time to try this "blackmail" out. He pulled his head up to Gohan's ear and whispered. Gohan's face turned the color of the paper he wanted destroyed, and he looked at his brother in horror.

"Okay, tell Trunks to get his bags," Gohan replied, scared out of his mind. As the little boy ran to his best friend's room, Videl whispered to the still shaken Gohan,

"What did he say?" Gohan whispered to her what Goten had said and she gasped, surprised at the sweet natured little boy's malicious betrayal of his brother.

"Let's go! Goten yelled with Trunks by his side. They turned and flew back towards the house. Gohan knew he was going to catch some serious trouble for this, but it was nothing compared to the kind of hell he would pay if ChiChi found out about the F. Goten turned to the lavender haired boy as they flew, "You were right. It worked great." Goten turned back towards his brother, and thought about what else this new method could get him.


	3. Heads or Tails

Gohan looked at the sky with a growing sadness. His brother was betraying him, and no matter what he did, it wouldn't be enough to silence the boy for good. It had been a week since he'd even gotten the stupid F, and Goten still used it to get his every desire. It had gotten to the point where Gohan didn't even argue, he just did as he was told and hung his head. He hated his brother with a burning passion that grew every day. Videl would constantly tell him that he didn't mean it and though he would agree, it saddened him to know that he did truly mean it with every fiber of his being. His thoughts were interrupted by a knee making contact with his spine, sending him towards the earth cringing in pain, with the air gone from his lungs. He felt himself being caught mere inches from the ground.

"If I had been an enemy, you would be dead," barked out a voice that he knew all too well.

"Yes Mr. Piccolo," Gohan replied as he remembered the fact that he was in the midst of a spar when he zoned out. Piccolo looked at the teenager that had been the closest thing he had to a son since the boy was a child

"What's wrong with you?" he asked bluntly.

"Promise you won't tell my mom?" Piccolo let out a chuckle, as if he would be talking to her in the next hundred years. Taking this as a yes, Gohan continued, " I failed a stupid test at school, and Goten found out and has been blackmailing me ever since." Piccolo let out a gasp. Even he knew that this act that he would have applauded if used against an enemy, was extremely out of character for the young boy, especially against his own flesh and blood.

"What have you tried?"

"Uh, I sort of just gave him what he wanted," he replied, a little ashamed of his lack of knowing what else to do. Piccolo just shook his head at the boy.

"That is not how you stop someone from blackmailing you. Since obliterating him is out of the question, your only options are to tell your mother and make his information useless, or intimidate him. Knowing that you for some strange reason fear your mother, your best option would be the latter. Strike fear into him, and make sure that he knows that telling her will be the last thing he does. Now I will show you a few techniques that will be enough to scare him, but not seriously injure him."

* * *

Goten looked up at the sky, seeing different things in the clouds and trying trace them with his newly regrown tail. He knew that his parents would take him to Dende and have it removed again. This would be the third time in his life he would be losing it. It seemed that the older he got, the longer it would take to regrow. He was told that one day it would simply not grow back, leaving him without that weakness/danger. But he would have the tail until the end of the month, when Dende returned from a trip to New Namek. He watched it move, and was amazed at how natural the feel of moving it around was, as if the tail was a part of him that he knew he must part with, but didn't want to. An idea flickered into his mind, monkeys use their tails to swing from tree to tree, so why couldn't he? The spiky haired boy ran through a patch of trees that had leaves the color of the grass below his feet, and jumped up to them, wrapping his tail around one of the thick branches. He had expected the warm breeze in his face as he laughed happily and swung through the trees. This was the exact opposite. Goten felt a tug that quickly turned into a pull, that quickly turned to a yank, that had him gasping for air. In too much pain to cry, Goten hung there suspended due to the fact that he was stuck on the branch, feeling as if his spine was being ripped out of his back. He finally gained the strength to uncurl his tail enough to let it slowly slide off of the branch, collapsing in a heap at the foot of the tree. As the air entered his lungs again, he began to cry out and let the salty, crystalline tears that reflected the sun as they slid off of the little boy's face fall. As he began to regain more air, his cries got louder and louder and louder, as they began traveling closer and closer to his home. ChiChi dropped the dish in her hand, and ran towards the sound of her baby.

"Goten!" she called out desperately. He cried louder still, allowing his mother to find him and collect the sobbing little boy in her arms. He snuggled against her, releasing his loudest and wettest sobs into her shoulder. She pulled him away from her asking him with a face that was worried for her little boy, "What happened?"

Snot running from his nose, and salty tears spilling over his eyes and down his cheeks, he replied, "I 'sniff' was 'sniff' playing m-mo-monkey!" he sobbed before letting out another deafening wail.

Gohan returned home with a newfound strategy for stopping Goten's charade. He however found that the poor little boy had hung by his tail from a tree, and was hurt badly. Gohan rushed into see his now puffy eyed little sibling.

"Are you okay little buddy?"

"N-no," he replied holding his hands to his bottom.

"I know, I know it hurts, but the pain will go away soon."

"Can you get me some water?" Gohan stroked the little boys ebony locks not answering for a while. Goten took this hesitation as Gohan ignoring him.

"Sure little bud…" But he was cut off by Goten,

"Or I'll tell mom about your grade." Gohan was now angry, no, Gohan was now furious. Here he was, trying to comfort his brother, putting all the anger aside to help him, and Goten attempts to blackmail him right in the middle of it! Gohan looked at his little brother in disgust, giving the boy's tail a quick jerk sending him back into sobs of pain, before storming out of the house and flying away. This was not over. Not even close.

* * *

**Even though it does scream "filler" I had this idea bouncing around and found it perfect for this particular story line. I hope you like it.**


	4. Dreams, Dates, Progress?

Gohan had taken a severe lashing when he returned home. His mother had yelled at him for an hour straight, and he just wanted to go to bed. He walked away towards his room in the midst of his mother's yelling. Noticing him leave she called out, "Just where do you think you're going young man? I am not finished with you!"

"I'm going to bed," he replied calmly while opening the door. He closed the door, his mother still screaming at him. Deciding that it wasn't worth losing her voice, ChiChi left the boy alone, getting ready to go to sleep as well. Gohan pulled on his pajama bottoms and crawled into bed, ready for a good nights sleep. Looking over to his brother's bed, he found the little boy glaring back at him with a sky blue icepack on his rear.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked with clear anger in his voice.

"I'm sleeping," Gohan replied as if it should be obvious to the boy.

"Well I don't want you here," he replied as he continued to glare daggers at his brother.

"Too bad."

"But I was here first!"

"Well I was born first!"

"Well you hurt me."

"Well you deserved it."

"How?" Goten asked with confusion on his face.

"You've been blackmailing me!" Did he really not know?

"So?"

"So, that isn't nice!"

"You still shouldn't have pulled my tail," he replied pouting. Gohan knew that this wouldn't stop Goten, and before the week was over, the brat would be back at it again. Taking his opportunity, Gohan replied with,

"You're right, but I did. And I'll keep doing it every time you blackmail me. And if you don't learn from that, who knows what I'll do? I may even go Super Saiyan, and rip it off completely." Goten looked at his brother in horror, would he really do that? Would he cause that much harm to the boy, just because of the stupid grade? Goten swallowed hard and tried to fall asleep, failing every step of the way. He couldn't get the thought of the pain that he felt today times a thousand if Gohan did it as a Super Saiyan.

"Goten!" The Super Saiyan inside of Gohan unleashed, his power pushing to their very limits. The golden haired monster flew at mach speeds towards the running little boy. No matter how hard he tried, little Goten couldn't take to the sky. He willed himself to at the very least go faster, but he seemed to be moving through something much thicker than air. He turned his head to see his brother gaining on him, and tripped on a tree root, causing his face to meet the dirt. Before he could pull himself back up, he felt a tug on his back end and turned to see that he was being lifted into the air by his tail, Gohan had an evil smile on his face that caused Goten to cry. He felt the appendage being lifted higher into the air and tied to a tree. He then watched in horror as his brother pulled him by his hair until he flew into the angry boy's arms. He looked at the tree to find his tail still wrapped around it. Though he was displeased at the absence of his tail, he was relieved to have no pain, until he felt an extreme ache from his behind and he screamed.

"Ahh!" He awoke to find sunlight flooding his room. He felt the layer of sweat he'd built up, and the large amount of urine in his pajamas. He was surprised that his bed felt so hard, when he realized that his bottom had hit the hard, wood, floor of his room. Holding one hand to his aching backside, Goten lifted himself up and changed into dry clothes. He balled his pajamas and soiled sheets up and put them in the hamper, he had to make sure to make his mom swear not to tell Bulma, or Trunks would find out and never let him live it down.

"Hi mommy," Goten greeted his mother as he gingerly sat down at the table; making sure that the base of his tail didn't have any weight on it.

"Hey sweetie," she replied as she stacked ten pancakes onto his plate.

"Uh, I need to tell you something," he said to her with a worried look on his face. He put his mouth close to his mother's head in order to whisper in her ear. Gohan just so happened to walk in to the kitchen and find his brother whispering something into his mother's ear. He watched her face twist with anger, and found himself both furious and terrified as he grabbed his backpack from the back of a chair, and ran outside to fly to school.

"Don't worry about it honey. I'll run them through the wash, and I can talk to Gohan about this, I can't believe he made you have a bad dream. I knew that you would be afraid of him after he pulled your tail."

* * *

"The little monster betrayed me!"

"You don't know that Gohan! You're just being paranoid. Do you really think he'd sell you out for no particular reason?

"Well the fact that he's been blackmailing me for the past week and a half hasn't exactly instilled my confidence in him!" he almost yelled as he slammed his locker shut.

"Okay, calm down," Videl replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm just mad right now."

"It's okay. Speaking of blackmail, what exactly do I need to find out about you to get you to take me out on a date?"

"What time you want me to pick you up is really about it," he replied, all the anger gone from his voice and replaced by amusement and flirtation.

"Okay, how about seven?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure," he replied enthusiastically. The short haired girl placed a kiss on his lips before turning and walking away.

"Oh, and while we're at my house, you can pick out a dress for me to wear to your funeral!" she called back at him, watching the smile flicker off of his face for just a moment, then returning as he called back, "You're the devil!"

"That's so sweet of you to say!" she yelled back one more time, blowing a kiss to him before walking away to her first class, practically skipping along the way.

* * *

Gohan returned home at three o'clock, his homework finished at school, and his chores done that morning. He happily walked into the living room to find a furious ChiChi.

"Hi mom."

"Hello Gohan. Your brother told me something this morning that I think we need to talk about." The little brat had sold him out after all.

"I can explain."

"Because you pulled his tail, he had a nightmare that you were attacking him, aiming mainly for, guess where."

"His tail," he replied, hiding the joy he had that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Precisely. Now you go in your room and apologize to him for it."

"Yes maam," He replied defeated. He gently opened the door of his room to find his little brother lying on his stomach, playing with his action figures.

"Boom, slam, punch, whack, kick, bam, ahhhhh! Goten is the winner of the World Tournament!" As Goten began to make the imaginary audience cheer for him, Gohan tapped on the door, making the young boy turn around and instantly change his smile to a glare.

"I'm sorry I gave you a nightmare Goten," he said to his brother. Goten saw that his older brother was sorry, and ran up to him and gave him a big hug. ChiChi walked into the room to find her two boys had made up.

"Good, I'm glad you apologized. Your grounded for a week for pulling your brother's tail," ChiChi added, the strict side of her stepping in.

"But mom! I have a date with Videl tonight!"

"Should've thought of that when you pulled Goten's tail."

"How? We just made the date today!"

"It doesn't matter! You're still grounded!" She yelled at him, not appreciating his correction of her.

"Mommy, I forgive him. Can't he please go?" Goten chimed in. ChiChi looked down at her youngest son and then back up at her oldest.

"Fine, but your grounded for a week starting tomorrow."

"Yes!" Gohan yelled out ecstatic. He looked down to his little brother; maybe he was making some progress with the little guy.

* * *

**I told you this one would be more relevant to the story than the other one. I hope you liked it, and that you can be happy with it until the next one is brought into existence. At this rate, I should be done in the next day, but I make no promises. Bye!**


End file.
